extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyrgyzstan
General Information Sunni (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |culture = Kyrgyz (Turkestani)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta (until 1950) Constitutional Republic (since 1950) |capital = Chüy (459)|rank = Kingdom|tag = KYR|development = Start: 29}} is a Sunni Kyrgyz iqta located in the Ferghana, Jetysuu and Arys areas, Central Asia region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; cores appearing during 'The First World War' era. The iqta will change the state religion from Sunni to Secular in 1910, gain its cores on October 14, 1924 and reform into a constitutional republic in 1950. Emerging from the Secular on August 31, 1991 the republic borders fellow Secular countries ( northwest and southeast), and the wastelands of Tian Shan east. Country is on-map to the present day. Note: Called "Kyrgyzstan" on-file. Bug: The country is a parliamentary republic instead of a constitutional republic. See also: Russia, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Afghanistan, Tajikistan, Kazakhstan, China, Soviet Union, Chagatai Form Kyrgyzstan * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not the ** Primary culture is Kyrgyz ** Administrative Technology at least 78 ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Talas (2434), Naryn (2435), Chuy (459), Kokand (458), Uzkend (460), Taraz (2444) and Zhetisuu (461) * Effect(s); ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Kyrgyz Ideas and Traditions Decisions Abandon Secularism (since 1910) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Kyrgyz Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Cavalry Cost ** +1.00 Yearly Army Tradition * Ambition: ** -2.00 National Unrest * Ideas: ** Tulip Revolution: *** +0.50 Yearly Republican Tradition ** Geographically Isolated: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Tian Shan: *** +25.0% Fort Defense ** Forty Clans of Manas: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Semi-Nomadic Herders: *** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** Issyk-Kul: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Horseback Riding: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:The First World War Category:Present Day Category:Sunni countries Category:Secular countries Category:Kyrgyz countries Category:Turkestani countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Iqtas Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Bugged Category:Kingdom (Rank)